1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing technologies for electronic components, and more particularly, to a method for detecting working states of input/output (I/O) pins of electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic device, such as a computer, includes a circuit board having a plurality of electronic components such as resistors and chips (e.g., processors). When signals are transmitted among different components, the signals may malfunction or be inoperative due to faulty hardware or software. In order to find out the cause of the malfunction or inoperativeness of the signals, tests are performed on the circuit board. First, it is needed to detect the working states of I/O pins of the electronic components.